Air operated double diaphragm pumps have been a popular product for many years and are widely used for the transfer of fluids and other uses. Such pumps are manufactured by a variety of producers using a number of different designs. While a variety of such designs have proven successful in the marketplace, it is always desirable to be able to reduce the manufacturing cost of such products and in general that often means reducing the parts count involved in such a product.